Fuera de rutina
by GriisleChan
Summary: Ese día Hoshitani conoció algo nuevo de Nayuki, aunque no le gustó mucho la manera en que sucedió. Hoshiyuki. One-shot.


¡Hola!

Este es un corto fanfic que escribí inspirándome en un audio oficial del cual leí traducción hace unos días. No es exactamente igual, pero me sirvió para crear esto.

Bueno, digamos que es una forma de celebrar el anuncio de la 2da temporada de la serie.

 **Disclaimer:** High School Star Musical no es mío.

 **Aclaraciones:** Hoshiyuki (Hoshitani/Nayuki) humor, un poco de fluff al final...

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

-¡Hoshitani!-

Un Nayuki golpeaba furiosamente la puerta del armario, donde el de castaños cabellos se hallaba rogando por su vida.

Pero, ¿Cómo todo se salió de control? Bueno, vayamos un poco más atrás…

Hoshitani, bastante cansado por cierto, volvía a su habitación luego de una serie de ejercicios, lo que usualmente realizaba diariamente. Abrió la puerta y apenas un pie adentro fue atrapado por un abrazo...

- _Yuu-chan~_ bienvenido.-

Una vez libre pudo presenciar la ancha sonrisa reluciente de su compañero de cuarto. Nayuki era muy atento, pero era inusual ser recibido por él de esa manera tan... _Cálida_. Momento ¿Lo llamó 'Yuu-chan'? Esto definitivamente era raro.

-¿Te fue bien? ¿Estás cansado? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-

Con cada pregunta el más bajo se acercaba un paso hacia él, sin borrar su sonrisa, arrinconándolo hacia la puerta y dejándolo un poco incómodo con aquella actitud.

-E-estoy bien.- su voz se quebró sin querer- No te preocupes.- agregó. Nayuki estaba demasiado cerca ¡Lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso!

-Ah...-

Lo vio dar un par de pasos hacia atrás con la cabeza un poco gacha. Él, ya más tranquilo al ser liberado, se dispuso a seguir su camino... Pero un sollozo lo detuvo.

-¿Nayuki?- lo llamó y se enfocó en su rostro caído. Los sollozos se escucharon más fuerte- ¿Qué pasa...?- sin duda, todo era muy extraño, algo no le cuadraba.

-Y-yo sólo...- levantó el rostro, revelando sus ojos llorosos- ¡Quería ayudar!- y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

Hoshitani se exaltó ¿¡Y ahora qué sucedía!? Quien estaba frente a él, llorando como si hubiera recibido la peor noticia de su vida, era sin dudas Nayuki... Pero no parecía el mismo con quien convivía todos los días.

-¡N-no llores!- fue lo único que salió se sus labios.

Rápidamente su mente se iluminó con una idea y con gentileza puso una mano sobre el hombro de Nayuki, logrando que quitara las manos de su rostro.

-Discúlpame...-inició, con un tono de voz tranquilo- Entonces, ¿Podrías traerme un vaso con agua?- consideró su plan brillante al ver al otro sonreír nuevamente.

-¡Claro!- y desapareció por el pedido, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Una vez solo, un suspiro salió de los labios del castaño ¿Qué pasaba con Nayuki? Algo andaba mal ¿O eran cosas suyas? No, lo conocía bastante bien como para notarlo... Ese no era el Nayuki con el que vivía y al que estaba tan acostumbrado. Tenía que descubrir que había pasado.

El más bajo volvió, sosteniendo un vaso con agua fresca, y una vez lo tuvo al frente estiró una mano para recibirlo. Recibió el agua, sí, pero de una manera que no imaginó.

Nayuki había vaciado el vaso sobre él, empapándolo por completo.

-¡Eres un idiota, Hoshitani!- exclamó, bastante irritado de repente.

El castaño se quedó donde mismo, con los ojos muy abiertos ¡Todavía no podía asimilar lo que sucedió!

-¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!- siguió, una y otra vez, cada vez más molesto.

-N-nayuki... ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Qué hice?- lo mejor era preguntar, comenzaba a desesperarle aquella situación.

-¡Tú nunca entiendes nada!- un nuevo grito llenó la habitación. Este se dio la vuelta, cruzando los brazos, enojado.

Hoshitani pestañó un par de veces ¡Cada vez estaba más confundido! Necesitaba llegar al fondo de esto y solucionarlo, pero ¿Cómo? ¡Ni siquiera sabía la raíz del asunto! Necesitaba al menos una pista que le ayudara a descubrirlo...

Y entonces la vio sobre la cama del de claros cabellos, era una colorida cajita que jamás había visto. Rápidamente se acercó a esta y descubrió que estaba vacía, era una caja de bombones de chocolate. Tomó la tapa y leyó con lentitud...

-Bombones de chocolate con alcohol...-

Le tomó unos pocos segundos procesar la información. Vio la caja vacía, luego al Nayuki enojado y algo hizo _click_ en su cabeza. No había duda, Nayuki estaba ebrio...

Ebrio de chocolates con alcohol.

Con una risilla, al haber comprendido mejor la situación, se giró hacia Nayuki... Que venía hacia él sosteniendo un pesado y grande cucharón de cocina, con el que iba dispuesto a golpearle por supuesto.

Cayó al suelo, esquivando el ataque por poco, y ni tiempo tuvo de quejarse al tocarle huir ante un nuevo ataque.

Así fue como todo en la habitación se volvió una especie de persecución, con Hoshitani huyendo de un furioso Nayuki que desprendía una irreal aura asesina.

Fue entonces cuando el castaño encontró refugio en su reducido armario. ¡Menudo problema! ¿Acaso no iba a sobrevivir? Necesitaba ayuda... ¡Su teléfono! Revisó con rapidez su bolsillo, con esperanza, más no halló el aparato... Seguro lo perdió en alguna de sus caídas al suelo.

No podía creerlo, en tan sólo unos minutos la situación había dado un giro absurdo. Él esperaba llegar, tomar un baño fresco y comer algo delicioso... No encerrarse en el armario, con Nayuki golpeando la puerta con una fuerza que hasta ahora le desconocía. Y para completar, estaba empapado.

¿Qué podía hacer para salir de todo eso...?

Un fuerte golpe logró escuchar, y sentir en su espalda contra la madera, y tembló como gelatina. Era increíble lo que podía hacerle un poco de alcohol a Nayuki, quien podría imaginarlo. Pero bueno, obviando un poco la situación apretada en la que se encontraba, era algo nuevo que descubría del otro...

Si lograba salir de esto, vivo, se iba asegurar de no dejar que Nayuki consumiera ni una pizca de alcohol.

-¡Hoshitania Yuuta!-

Otro golpe, seguido de muchos más, lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Debía actuar rápido, si se quedaba ahí iba a morir, aunque si salía también sería historia... Estaba perdido.

Por tanto golpeteo y griterío no se percató como el seguro del armario se iba desprendiendo... Hasta que la puerta se abrió de repente, se escuchó un estruendoso golpe y él salió directo de su escondite improvisado...

Ah, tuvo una buena vida. Buena, mas no larga.

Le tomó sólo unos segundos percatarse que seguía ileso, fue cuando se fijó en Nayuki... Que se hallaba desplomado en el suelo con la frente totalmente roja. _Oh no_.

-¡Nayuki!-

Soltó un gritito ahogado y rápidamente fue hacia él ¡Cuando todo no podía empeorar! Acercó su cabeza al pecho del contrario y al escuchar el corazón latir tranquilamente soltó un suspiro de alivio, sólo se quedó dormido... A buena hora.

Miró su rostro, el color rojo en su frente se había mezclado con el de sus mejillas por su estado de embriagues, y sonrió levemente sin darse cuenta... Nayuki no dejaba de ser adorable ni estando en ese estado. Así que, hizo lo que podía hacer por ahora: cargarlo y dejarlo acostadito en su cama, colocando también un trapito frío sobre su frente para quitar el color.

Bueno, al menos todo terminó.

 **.**

-Lo siento tanto...-

La voz áspera de Nayuki rompió con el silencio de la habitación. Hoshitani, que estando cerca del otro, sólo negó con la cabeza mientras le pasaba una aspirina y un vaso con agua.

Nayuki despertó un par de horas después, con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, no recordando nada de lo sucedido con anterioridad. El castaño, quien estuvo al pendiente de él todo ese rato, se encargó de contarle lo que pasó. No faltó la reacción avergonzada por parte del más bajo.

-¿Cuándo dejaras de disculparte, Nayuki?- le preguntó, con una risita, observando la expresión apenada del contrario. Ahora que todo resultó bien, _nadie murió_ , se lo tomaba con humor.

-Es que... Es vergonzoso, que yo haya hecho todo eso...- recordó las palabras del castaño y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, hundido en vergüenza.

-Ya, no pasa nada.- se sentó en la orilla de la cama y dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda de Nayuki- Pero, dime ¿De dónde salieron esos chocolates?- abordó al divisar en el suelo la caja vacía.

-Ah, fue un regalo de Tengenji.- contestó- La idea era que lo comiéramos juntos, aunque la tentación me venció... Te juro que sólo iba a probar uno, pero no sé en qué momento me los comí todos.- acabó con un pesado suspiro, se volvió adicto a esos chocolates en un instante y gracias a eso le hizo pasar un mal rato a Hoshitani.

-Ya entiendo...- soltó en un susurro. Así que, gracias a Tengenji, casi moría... En pocas palabras.

-Lo sien...-

Nayuki volvía a pronunciar, presenciando la expresión del castaño, pero este no lo dejó completar la oración al colocar un dedo en sus labios.

-Ya te lo dije, no tienes que disculparte.- retiró el dedo de los labios ajenos, sonriéndole- Ahora, cuéstate mientras yo voy por algo de cenar.- esta vez lo tomó de los hombros y lo recostó en su cama para después llevar la cobija hasta su pecho- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Hamburguesa? ¿Pizza?- propuso. Pues, con Nayuki en ese estado, no le quedaba de otra que comprar de cenar.

-Pero...- quiso protestar, decirle que no había problema y que podría cocinar como siempre, pero sentía el cuerpo muy pesado y cansado- Creo que una pizza estará bien.- y accedió, apreciando la buena intención del castaño.

-¡Hecho! Pizza será.- era justo lo que él quería también, a veces le sorprendía el cómo ambos se ponían se acuerdo- Volveré pronto, descansa.- y agregó a su despedida un rápido beso en la frente del más bajo. Eso antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la habitación que ambos compartían.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí se quedó de pie, quieto, por unos momentos... ¿Qué fue lo que acaba de hacer? No comprendía como pudo tener un impulso como aquel, un acto que jamás había hecho, pero que sin dudas dejó una agradable sensación en su pecho. Quería mucho a Nayuki, no era sólo un miembro preciado de su equipo sino también un valioso amigo, pero... ¿Podría estar cambiando ese concepto?

Golpeó sus mejillas, volviendo a la realidad, y se puso en marcha. Había algo más importante que hacer primero: comprar la comida.

Cuando Nayuki se quedó solo, en la silenciosa habitación por la recién partida de su compañero, su mente se hallaba por los cielos. Una de sus manos se posaba sobre su frente, justo donde recién había recibido un pequeño beso.

Su rostro se tiñó de rojo nuevamente, pero esta vez no era por el alcohol o algún golpe, era por vergüenza y sorpresa. Su corazón palpitaba con rapidez mientras su cabeza daba vueltas...

-Hoshitani...-

En un susurro se le escapó el nombre de aquel que en tan poco tiempo se convirtió en un ser preciado e importante en su vida, que gracias a él había tornado mejor sentido. Revivió en su mente el suceso de recién, cuando recibió aquel beso, y esta vez reaccionó cubriéndose totalmente con las cobijas ¡No sabía qué hacer con esos sentimientos! Cada vez era más difícil…

Esa misma noche, ambos disfrutaron de una deliciosa pizza mientras conversaban y reían acerca de cualquier tema. Considerando el momento tan peculiar que pasaron por la tarde (Nayuki ya comenzaba a superarlo) eso logró profundizar su curioso y firme vinculo… Porque eran solo ellos dos, ahí en aquella burbuja de amor que formaron desde que se encontraron por primera vez.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Amo mucho a este par, para mi son como una parejita de recién casados y por ello ¡Merecen más amor! (aunque Hoshi sea todo un idiota)

En fin, gracias por leer (¿Alguien leyó esto?) y me disculpo por si hubo algún error /:


End file.
